1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, to a semiconductor capacitor, a one time programmable memory cell and a fabricating method and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advantage of retaining the stored data even after power to the device is cut-off, the non-volatile memory device has become a kind of memory device wildly employed in personal computers and electronic devices.
Generally, non-volatile memories is classified as erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), mask read only memory and one time programmable read only memory (OTPROM) etc.
With respect to EPROM and EEPROM, due to their recordable and erasable capabilities, EPROM and EEPROM are preferable choices in practice. However, the manufacturing process of EPROM and EEPROM is relatively complex and costly.
With respect to mask ROM, though the manufacturing process is relatively simple and the cost is relatively low, masks are required to define data to be recorded. Thus, there are many limitations during usage.
With respect to one time programmable ROM, because data is recorded after the memories have been left the factory, that is, data is recorded by users according to configuration situations of the memories, they are more convenient than mask ROM in practice.
When semiconductor technology enters deep sub-micron manufacturing process, the size of device is gradually decreased, which means decreased memory cell size with respect to memory device. On the other hand, as data which information electronic products (such as computer, mobile phone, digital camera and personal digital assistant (PDA)) have to handle and store are increased, the memory capacity required in these information electronic products becomes larger and larger. In the case of decreased device size and increased memory capacity demand, a common goal in the field is how to fabricate memory devices having decreased size, high integration and still keeping good qualities.